The typical canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft type paddle that includes a shaft having a first end and a second end and a paddle blade having a proximal end and a distal end and coupled to the second end of the shaft. These paddles are made from many various types of materials and with many varying shape shafts and paddle blade shapes and designs. (The kayak paddle typically has a paddle blade on both ends of the fixed center shaft. This invention also allows for the same propeller and or cone like orifices configuration that is applied to a single paddle blade device to also be applied on both ends of the kayak fixed shaft.)
The typical canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft type paddle blade is made with a flat face or slightly curved blade and of varying angles between the shaft and paddle blade and may be made of a solid composition material or made up of multiple parts made of various composition materials and even natural wood.
Typically water flow that is generated by pulling the paddle blade through the water travels to the edges of the paddle blade and is lost energy that could otherwise be used for a greater purpose to help propel the watercraft forward or control the watercraft when going with the water current.
There have been many designs over the years to improve the typical canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft type paddle, but none have attempted to use the force of the water pressure generated from pulling a paddle blade through the water as this invention attempts to do.
This invention offers a means of using or harnessing the kinetic energy used to pull the paddle blade through the water in order to gain force and also to reduce energy required to propel or navigate the watercraft forward and or to control the motion or direction of the watercraft.
By means of installing a multi-blade propeller or multiple propellers and cone like orifices on the canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft flat blade a means is then derived to control and harness the kinetic energy generated by pulling the canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft paddle blade through the water.
This device offers a means that requires less energy to operate a canoe, kayak, paddle board or similar watercraft. This style paddle also gives the paddler more control over the watercraft he is maneuvering through the water.